


Big Guns

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Chases, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: One or All<br/>Prompt: Kara - the famous Lee in a towel image (laura_mayfair)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Guns

Kara glared at the picture. She couldn’t believe that stupid woman and her cameraman had barged into the bunkroom, chasing after the kids. Lee, too polite to tell the woman to take a hike, too used to battlestar nudity to remember he was barely wearing a tiny towel, too used to the lack of everything to realize he only ever got tiny towels.

It hadn’t been all that hard to get a copy of the picture. Every heterosexual woman in the fleet wanted one, after all, so copies were everywhere. Kara’d had a good view that day, but because of the camera, she’d been forced to pretend not to ogle Lee’s bare ass. No need for everybody to find out, or gods forbid, Lee to see her face in the background and know.

She put the tip of her finger over Lee’s hips. With that little change he looked totally naked and she sighed, imagining a different scenario. 

_Lee was prowling the bunkroom, empty except for the two of them. She was giggling, pretending to run so he’d chase her, dropping a piece of clothing here and there to keep him interested. When she was down to just panties, he finally cornered her against the table. Her arms shot out to keep her from falling._

_“Ooh, Lee. What a big gun you have.”_

Oh, my frakking gods. It sounds like a shitty porno. She rolled her eyes at herself, but the Lee in her head was already playing along.

_“Brought along my biggest weapon just for you, Kara.”_

_She wriggled her hips until he dug his fingers in to make her stop. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight so he could kiss her neck._

She caught her fingers stroking the side of her neck and shivered.

_Lee kept kissing her neck, dropping in little love bites every so often, sucking softly at the skin to avoid bruising. The hand around her waist moved up, covering one of her breasts, pinching her nipple between two fingers. Kara groaned and Lee hardened, pushing his hips into hers, forcing her to bend over the table a little._

_“Wanna frak you so hard, Kara.” The growl of his voice washed over her skin. Her belly tightened in anticipation._

The sound of a locker slamming pulled her out of the fantasy. Her hand was in her panties stroking herself. She was swollen and slick already. The hatch closed and the room was quiet again. She leaned her head back and focused on the image of Lee, hungry for her.

_His other hand came around her hip, cupped her over her panties. She pushed hard, trapping his hand between her and the table. His middle finger moved, stroking up and down, up and down, keeping in sync with the hand on her breast. He pressed her hips into the table with his, his erection fitting perfectly in the crack of her ass._

_“Want you so bad.” He pushed the crotch of her panties aside, his finger slipping and sliding as he pushed it into her achingly slowly. Kara moaned._

She held onto that as she plunged her fingers in hard and fast. She teased her clit with the other hand, ready to come but not ready for it to be over. She pulled the fantasy back just long enough to feel Lee yank her panties down and shove in. Their groans mingled together, and his thumb put exactly the right pressure on her clit to make her come, long and hard.

She put an arm over her face, waiting for her heart to slow down. Sooner or later, this was going to bite her in the ass. She licked her lips at the thought of Lee biting her ass. Gods. It was more likely he’d find the frakking picture and know what she did with it. She picked up the picture and glared at it again.


End file.
